Tear of Worlds
by Alannatheknight
Summary: When five year Harry is abandoned at the park one day and runs blindly into the road in fear, he is almost run over. Instead he is bumped and thrown off the road. A young woman steps out and changes Harrys life forever and becomes the mother he never had.
1. Chapter 1

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten. The little boy lay curled under the playground slide. His little boy shook with fear even though the threat had left the grounds. But he knew it was not gone. It would NEVER go. He was trapped with nowhere to turn. No one to confide in. Even if he did go for help, who would believe him? He was the social outcast. Beaten everyday of his life by his legal guardians, Uncle and Ante.

He was not ugly, or malformed. Nor was he stupid or disabled in any way. Just a single scar on his forehead shaped like a lighting bolt. He may look a little odd with the bright green eyes and jet black hair, but nothing to different. He was quite normal. He didn't understand why he was treated with such utter contempt. It made no sense to the five year old boy. He saw the other children loved and hugged by their parents. Why was he not loved? Where were his Mother and Father? Did they not love him? Why did they leave him to such cruel people. It was not fair

Now the tears came. while the imminent threat had left he still face abandonment at the park. and it was getting darker. The leaves began to rustle and the wind made howling noises. It was getting colder. The boy shivered in the cold and fear. He pushed himself up and crept quietly out from under the slide. Sitting up he looked around for any clues as to where home was. But no five year old could possibly remember that. He limped sadly out of the park and onto the sidewalk. He bravely struck out randomly onto a street.

But the wind howled again and he let out a cry of terror. He began to dash blindly down the street not knowing where he was going, and running into the middle of the road.

A blinding pair of headlights flashed into view, and the boy froze in terror. He knew the car would hit him if he didn't move, but he was so very scared.He heard a loud screeching noise of the car. And felt the bump that sent him sprawling. What if the car kept going? What if it wouldn't stop?

But it had. laying on the ground he heard footsteps rapidly running towards him. A cool hand on his brow and strong arms lifting him up. But after that his fear overcame him and he black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

When the boy regained conciseness he felt very odd. Despite the fact he was sort and hurting he felt comfortable. He opened his eyes and took stock of his surroundings. He was lying in an immense bed of down pillows and warm blankets. The room he occupied was bigger then his cousin's bed and more elaborately furnished. A small fire crackled merrily in the fireplace.

Then in the distance he heard a beautiful sound. He struggled to sit up, but his head gave an enormous throb of pain. He hesitantly reached a hand towards the back of his head, but touched cloth. His head had been bound in a doctor's wrap and his left arm was in a sling. The boy slowly began to focus more clearly. He's curiosity began to naw away at him until it became too much. Pushing himself out of bed, he gently lowered himself to the floor. His feet touch warm fluffy carpeting, the feeling was wonderful.

Slowly and carefully the boy poked his way out of the room and into the hall. His movement was slow and fearful, but in a way eager. Doors lined the hallway and pictures decorated the walls. The pictures were beautiful pieces of priceless artwork. He did not stop and stare but continued onward looking for the source of the sounds.

"Hello?" He called out softly. "Hello?" This time stronger and the sound stopped. There was a soft noise of a door opening and closing, footsteps coming up the stairs. He began to see the person rising slowly. Long dark silky locks of hair, beautiful doey brown eyes, and a delicately shaped face were followed by a slim willowy body.

The boy stood staring at this wonderful creature in front of him, and she looked at him with concern not daring to come closer until he made the first move.

"Are you…. Are you… one of them?" the boy asked in a whispered tone. "Are you an Angel?"

The woman smiled and her sad eyes seemed to slightly brighten as if laughing. She shook her head softly and started walking towards the boy she had saved.

Feeling as if he should be polite the boy spoke again. "I'm Harry…. Harry Potter." The woman smile widened and she held out a hand, but did not speak.

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously. The woman shook her head and pointed to her throat. "Can't you talk?"

Another shake. Harry looked slightly confused but decided it didn't matter. What did matter was that he had to be returned soon, or his Uncle would surely beat him.

"Do you think I could go home now? My Uncle will beat me if I don't." The woman looked sad and nodded. She scooped him up and carried him to her car. It was a snazzy mustang convertible, in mid night blue.

Harry felt privileged to ride in such a car. When ever he had to be taken anywhere the "old" car had been used to avoid him tainting up the new car. However the victory was small the ride had been merely down the street when Harry pointed out his home.

"There it is." He said sadly. The woman's eyes seemed to sigh, then brighten and she grinned. Harry wanted to ask her what it was but he knew she couldn't respond. She put the car in park and went to go help Harry out of the car. She walked him up to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by Harry's Aunt, Aunt Petunia. Her horse like face frowned slightly at the sight of Harry but polity asked the woman in, she knew her husband would demand to see the beautiful car outside.

"Do come in, I suppose you want to payment for the return of the boy?" Petunia's lip curled into a sneer, her eyes scan her houseguest with some grudging approval. The woman nodded and took out a little jotter and began to write. Harry could not read and the letter was handed to Petunia. Petunia sighed and snapped at Harry.

"To your room boy, we have something to discuss in privet." Petunia then ushered the younger woman into the sitting room

**In the sitting room **

"So if I read this right your name is Anna, and you are an heiress of a large fortune?" Petunia was purring delightedly.

_Yes, so I do not require a "reward" of money for the return of the boy. But there is still a debt to be paid between us._

Petunia nodded and pursed her lips. "So what do you want from us?"

_I have a big house and lawn, but I am quite alone. I need someone to clean and take care of the place during the day. The work is hard and time consuming but necessary. I do not want to have to pay for services when there is a boy who can do it for free. _

"Ah, so you want _our _boy." Petunia's mind was racing. This could be wonderful, the boy wouldn't be around, and he would be forced to do labor… which could be able to straighten him out.

_I assure you he would be taken care of, I would home school the boy so he could be readily available. I have excellent qualifications and well discipline the boy. _

"Ah, well the boy would still have to live here, my husband, Vernon could drop him off at seven on his way to work and pick him up at six on his way home." Petunia was warming up to this idea very well.

_Good it's settled, seven o'clock tomorrow. _ Anna stood and shook Petunia's hand.

"BOY" Petunia called. Harry crept into the sitting room and looked from Anna to his Aunt curious as to what was to happen.

"Boy this is your new employer, Anna, you will work for her everyday and do as she tells you." Petunia snapped at him. "You start tomorrow. Go to bed."

Before he left Harry looked up at Anna, who gave him a stern look, then a quick wink.

Anna's POV

Those barbarians. They would sell Harry for a dime to get rid of him, not caring if he was enslaved or killed. I'm glad I have this chance to raise him as my own son. Now he will get the love a growing child needs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/N R&R I love reviews!!

"BOY GET UP" Vernon Dursely's loud voice penetrated into Harry's dreams. "I'M LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES AND YOU BETTER BE IN THE CAR."

Harry Shot out of bed with glee. Of course now he remembered the angel from last night was letting him work for her. Harry grabbed on of his big baggy hand me down shirts and pants and flew out of the door.

"I'll be right there Uncle!!" Harry shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and dashed into the driveway pulling the shirt over his head. His shoes were half on and falling off. Vernon sneered, and opened the trunk.

"I just clean the car, so get in here."

"Yes, Uncle!"

Upon arrival Harry was almost forgotten. Vernon was staring opened mouthed at Anna's house, or better suited, mansion. In a dreamlike state he left Harry out of the trunk and lead him roughly to the door. He raised a meaty fist and pounded at the door.

Anna opened the door and glared haughtily at Vernon. Vernon could only gape back, her beauty stunned him. He barely heard himself studder.

"s-s-s-s-sixish then?" Anna nodded, drew the boy in and slammed the door in Vernon's face.

"yes… six… six…." Vernon stumbled down the walk and into his now poor little car. Anna watched with great amusement as he swerved out of the driveway and into the road.

"Ms. Anna? What will you have me do first?" Harry asked quietly. Anna looked down smiled at him; Harry had a suddenly feeling that what ever he would be doing it was not working

The first few weeks were difficult on Harry, but now because of heavy work, but he was suddenly being taught so much in so little time. Anna first had to teach him sign language. This took up most of the time because she could not talk and he could not read, but slowly Harry began to master its complex finger movements and could pick up speed.

Then it was on to reading and writing. This too was hard on the both of them because she could not sound out things for him. He had to teach himself a lot of the sounds by listening to Anna's immense audio tape collection.

After that however things got easier. Anna was able to take things slower and teach Harry about life as a normal mother would. She'd take him to the beach, playground, movies, plays, football games, and cricket games. She bought him beautiful books and taught him how to play the guitar and piano.

The years passed quickly and happily for Harry. His Aunt still made him stay home on weekends to do the household chores and yard work, but Harry did it without complaint. He knew that if this was all he had to suffer under his Aunt and Uncle's reign, he could put up with it.

Yet as time passed Harry began to wonder about his foster mother. Where had she come from? What was her last name? Why she alone when she could have easily been married and have was kids of her own? Why did she not age as time passed?

But he dared not ask the questions that buried on his lips, he was scared.

He still had questions for his Aunt and Uncle as well. It was not far of him to ask questions of someone else if he did not know anything about himself yet.

"Aunt Petunia?" it was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Harry finally had conjured up the nerve to ask his Aunt some questions. In his 10th year he had begun to feel a strong desire to know where he had come from.

"Who… how… I mean, what happened to my parents?" Harry posed the question and waited.

"They died" Petunia snapped and continued chopping carrots.

"Yes, but how?"

"In a car crash, go away your bothering me." Petunia waved and irritated hand in his face.

"How am I related to you?" Harry pressed on, he just had to know!

"Your mother, Lily, was my sister, your giving me a headache.

"Lily… Lily…" Harry ran the name around in his head, getting use to the sound. "What about my father."

"Lazy scumbag, James." Petunia slammed down her knife. "Now stop asking stupid questions and mow the lawn!"

"Yes Aunt." Harry walked outside, he felt defeated and empty.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n HOLY CRAP OMGOSH I FLIPPING LOVE ALL YOU GUYS I'm seriously you all totally brightened my crappy day with your reviews, story, and author favs! Seriously I am going to somehow make it up to you all.

Ok… Here we go let's plunge back in!!

As the day dawned and the sun rose, Harry lay in bed. For the first time Harry did not want to go to Anna's. The knowledge he had just learn beat around his head over and over in his head. He had spent most of Sunday in a thoughtless daze. Now that he knew what happened, he regretted asking. An empty feeling had arisen in his heart, and he couldn't fill it.

But Vernon knock heavily on his door as usual, the boy when to Anna's, that was his purpose. Anna had given the Dursleys generous gifts, and it was Harry's job to make sure those gifts still came.

"BOY UP." Harry sluggishly got to his feet and pulled on his clothes. He sauntered down the hallway after his uncle. Vernon didn't seem to notice Harry's attitude and if he did, he didn't care. Harry took his place in the trunk and Vernon started out.

Anna would sense something wrong. She always knew, like a sixth sense. Usually Harry would explain his problems with zeal while Anna listened intently. Her big eyes would be caring and full of love. But today, Harry wasn't sure what to say. Before he knew it Vernon was opening the trunk.

"Don't forget to tell her you'll be here this Saturday, Dudley doesn't want you at his party." Vernon snarled and hopped into his car.

Harry watched him drive off and turned about to face the house. The big windows were open to let fresh air and bird song in. He quietly stepped into the house and the smell of warm cookies woke him up slightly.

"Anna?" He poked his head around the corner and saw, Anna by the stove baking cookies. The sight of Anna in an apron made Harry let out a laugh.

Anna was usually dressed in stylish, artisy clothes, but today she had jeans, a ratty t-shirt and an apron on. Her eyes gave a twinkle when she caught sight of Harry. She excitedly beckoned him over. Curious as every, he walked over to where she was standing.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the window. She raised a hand and pointed outside. There Harry saw the biggest, most colorful bird he had ever seen.

"WHOA, Anna, is that a parrot?!" He forgot about all his troubles at the sight of the large bird. Anna nodded and began signing.

_Yes, I bought him from a sailor this weekend, is he not wonderful? _

"Can he talk?"

_Yes, but his language is only fit for a ship, can't you hear him swearing his little head off?_

"So why did the sailor sell him to you?" Harry picked up a cookie and began munching on it.

_His wife had a son and she doesn't want the baby to grow up around such a vile mouthed bird._

The cookie in Harry's mouth turned to ashes. The new knowledge of his parents came rushing back. His felt the back of his throat get itchy. Anna noticed the change in expression and ruffled his hair. She didn't ask any questions just waited.

"Anna, what were your parents like?" Harry asked softly.

_They were… unique. _Anna's gestures were vague and she suddenly smiled. _Well its time we get started. We're behind in studies. _

Harry and Anna pulled out the books, papers, and pencils and began to work.

_Now last time we talked about the ecosystem, do remember what you learned._

"What happened to them?

_To who, Harry?_

"Your parents." Harry plunged ahead wiidly.

_Nothing, we went our separate ways, now what is an ecosystem._

"Don't you miss them?" Harry ignored Anna's attempts to avoid the subject of parents.

_No. I do not. Now Harry please try to concentrate._

"But you knew them. You could talk with them, they're alive!" Harry said frustrated.

_Harry what's this really about? _Anna stood and walked over to where he was sitting. She put her arms around him. He could tell her. Not in a million years. It hurt to much. He just cried and let it all out. When he was done Anna let go and faced him.

_Come on. Lets go out somewhere, I'll buy you breakfast some where. _

Harry nodded and let himself be lead to Anna's car. The lily air freshener swung in the breeze as they drove. Anna popped on some music and let Harry try to guess the artist and song before the lyrics started.

"Anna, my Uncle want me to be at you place on Saturday, my cousin's having his party and I'm suppose to disappear." Harry suddenly remembered. Anna nodded and smiled. Of course he could crash at her place he was always welcome.

She pulled into the diner's parking lot and signed to Harry.

_How about the Zoo that day?_

Harry grinned. "We'll have to play dodge the Dudley!"


	5. Chapter 5

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

Well… here we go!!

And for the Anna fans…. She is just one big mystery!! LOL things do connect

P.S I Know the chap isn't that grand, but its because I had to type in the snake story and that REALLY bored me too tears!!

The day started off normal. A slight buzz in the stomach from excitement, but that was normal, Anna always made life interesting. He gleefully hopped out of the trunk and bounced up the steps. He was greeted by the parrot.

"ARCK –profanity- your late you poor excuse for a sailor –more colorful word- swab the deck ARCK" Harry laughed, the bird amused him to no end.

"All right Captain I'm on it." Harry walked in the house and was greeted by Anna. She absentmindedly waved him to the table. Harry sat, curious as to what was going on.

_I'll be right back. _Anna held up a finger and went outside without another sign. Harry waited, and looked around the familiar surroundings. Maybe Anna had purchased another painting. She claimed it was a vice, her addiction to artwork. His eyes fell upon a frame that lay on the counter. It had not been hung up yet. Harry walked over to get a good look.

It was a picture of, Anna. Very poorly done, but still the large doey eyes gave it away. The painting looked slightly smudged and wiggly. He looked up just in time to see Anna, balancing a tank.

"What's THAT?" Harry's eyes widened and he almost forgot about the painting. Anna set the tank down next to the painting.

_Tadpoles. We're going to raise them. And that is a painting a student did. They were having an art fest outside the school Saturday. I paid 100.oo, I figured the school would need it. _

"Oh… wowtoo both!" Harry peeked into the tank and watched the tadpoles wriggle around. "Anna, where did you get them? Did a sailor sell them to you?"

Anna's eyes twinkled with mirth. She shook her head and gestured outside. _There's a pond nearby. I almost bought crawfish at a the pet store, but I think this is better. _

"Sweet."

_Come on, we have some time to study before we go to the Zoo. I think Biology would be appropriate today. _

What seemed like forever to Harry were only a few hours, before Anna closed the books and stood.

_Shall we? _

* * *

The Zoo was a new experience for Harry; Anna had always avoided the Zoo, explaining she felt bad for the Animals. They were locked up and unable to return to their homeland. That never occurred to Harry; he always thought the animals were happy. But Anna was full of strange views about the world.

Anna made sure they saw ALL the animals, big and small. At each exhibit Anna would teach Harry about the animal. Most of it slipped Harry's mind, only the interesting bit stuck.

_Well, onward to the snakes. _Anna made a face at that.

"Don't you like snake? You seem to like all the animals." Harry asked.

_I've had some bad experiences with snakes, but still we must not let our feelings get in the way of common sense, knowledge, or actions. Remember that Harry. Even the most terrible things have uses. Here we are, wait here I have to use the facilities. _

Anna walked away rapidly and Harry moved to watch one of the snakes. It was sleeping, but still very cool.

"POTTER! What are YOU doing here! YOU'RE suppose to be at Anna's." Vernon Dursely stood towering over him.

"I'm learning about the Animals, Anna brought me here." Harry looked around for Anna hoping she be back soon.

Luckily Dudley distracted his father with a whine. "DAD the snake won't move."

"MOVE." Vernon rapped angrily at the glass, but the snake slept on.

Dudley lost interest and moved on, dragging his father with him. Harry moved back to watch the snake.

"Sorry about them, I'm sure you get a lot of that. It's not really fair, not knowing where you come from, or your parents. I know the feeling." Harry sighed… then the snake lifted his head and winked.

Dudley rushed back over as soon as he saw the snake move. Nosily he beat at the glass. When he raised his fist the third time, the glass disappeared and he fell through. The snake saw the opportunity, slimmed out, just as Anna returned.

"Thankssssss" the snake stopped in front of Harry and nodded once.

"Your w-w-welcome."

Anna's Hand fell on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up to see Anna looking at him oddly. She signed.

_I believe it's time to go. _She ushered Harry out of the screaming crowd and away from a roaring Vernon.

"Anna, I was talking to that snake!" Harry finally managed to blurt out. They had driven home without speaking, and now they stared at each other across the table. Anna looked hard at him then shrugged.

_Are you sure you didn't imagine it? _

"YES!" Harry yelled without meaning to. "I'm not going crazy am I"

_No… but lets not talk about it okay? How about we act like it never happened?_

"Like your parents never happened? Anna what do you know that I don't" Harry said in frustration.

_Harry, please, I don't have the answers for this. _Anna looked alittle frazzled. _I can't answer your questions, I'm not ready. _


	6. Chapter 6

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

SORRY for the wait Memorial Day weekend is always busy. Plus I had a job interview, I GOT THE JOB so I may be very busy, AND this is one of those "bridge" chapters that is rather awkward to write, the next chapter will pick up the pace.

/index.php please try this out and feed the hungry!

YEAH QUESTIONS!! And I can give an answer to it too…. Unfortunately the answer is no. Anna is not Harry's future daughter. 10 stars for the question though it never crossed my mind!

Harry sat fuming in the car. Anna's hands were tightly clenched on the wheel. The rest of their conversation had not gone well.

….

"What's THAT suppose to mean?!" Harry had asked frustrated. "YOU'RE not ready?! What about me Anna? I could talk to a snake!"

_Harry… I … please, don't push me._

"Then you'll explain?"

_I…I want to, but I can't_

"Please, Anna?"

_Harry, I wish I had the strength, but I don't. I know you should know, but I'm not the one to explain. I just cannot. Now, I think it's time you go home. _

"To what? Another beating for something I can't explain? Don't look at me like that, you know what they're like. Stuff like this happens all the time and I get beaten for something I can't explain."

_But she can. _

"Who my Aunt?" Harry asked, bewildered.

_Yes._

"Will she?"

_No._

Harry rose frustrated. "Then who? The parrot? The tadpoles?"

_In time Harry you'll know. _

"Can't wait." Harry snarled and stormed outside. Why was she being like this. This was NOT Anna. Anna would have explained. This was someone that Anna had trapped away along time ago.

He heard Anna's foot steps and felt her soft hand on his shoulder, he jerked away and stepped into the car.

Now they were on their way to the Dursely's. He felt totally and utterly abandoned, and betrayed. Harry hoped another car would hit him and save him once more. Would show him the way again. This time however, he knew it would not be Anna.

…

The next year of Harry's life was strained. His relation with Anna had suddenly become awkward. They were very polite to each other and Anna continued to show her unconditional love, but it was tense. Harry refused to talk about anything other then his studies, and Anna, sadly followed suit.

Even after the first few months Anna tried to break through the barrier Harry had built.

_Today is simply gorgeous! We should go out some where! Where should we go?_

"It really doesn't matter"

_Oh come on! Stop being such a spoil sport! _

"How about the Zoo, Anna? We could go visit out friend the snake." Harry sarcastically replied. However he instantly regretted it when he saw the look of hurt on Anna's face. Then Anna stood up sadly and walked into the kitchen. Harry didn't have the heart to follow her. He stood up and stepped out into her back yard.

So the months pasted b without comment. Harry progressed further into his studies then any normal boy his age would, but he was lonely. So very lonely, but had to much pride to make a stab and reconciliation.

He lived like a robot, and expected the others to follow suit and was annoyed one morning to be in the middle of an argument with his Uncle.

"Potter, get the mail!"

"Make Dudley do it." Harry replied stonily.

"Dudley get the mail."

"NO, MAKE Harry do it!" Dudley gave a loud satisfied belch.

"How's this, Potter get the mail or Dudley hits you with his brand new stick!"

So Harry slammed down his cup and walk up to the mail slot. Picking it up he sifted through the letters, Petunia, Vernon, Petunia… Harry Potter. It must be from Anna, Harry thought, who else would write to him? He shoved it in his pocket and delivered the mail to Vernon.

"Bills… Bills…. Well that's it?" Vernon growled. He then looked at Harry. "I've decided to have you walk to Anna's, I'm not wasting anymore gas on you!"

"Fine." Harry shrugged and walk into the brisk summers air. It wasn't a long walk, just down the street… which made Harry wonder. Why would Anna write him a letter? Why didn't she just tell him? This didn't make any sense. Walking down Anna's driveway he pulled out the letter.

Mr. Harry Potter

The little Broom cupboard

Number 4 privet drive

Harry stopped and stared. The little broom cupboard? No, he had to be reading it wrong. With trembling hands he opened the envelope. Dear Mr. Potter…..

As Harry read on the more incredulous he became. The letter contained an acceptance to a school named Hogwarts. It was for witchcraft and wizardry. He was so intent upon the letter that when Anna stepped out to greet him he jumped.

_What's that?_ Anna smiled sweetly and held the down open.

"Anna, I don't think you want to know what's in this. I think this is the answer to my questions." Harry said, a note of defiance crept into his voice.

Anna just stared at him and slowly sank down on the steps. She shrugged and turned back inside.

_Then follow your heart Harry and do what you think is right. _She turned around. _I'm sure you'll do the right thing. You're a good soul Harry. _

"Wait Anna! I… " Harry stared at her in shock.

_Harry I can't teach you what to do or where to go, some things you have to discover on your own. I've taught you and loved you, you'll always be welcome here at my house, but first you must teach yourself something. _

She smiled walked about to him and embraced him. Harry sniffled back tears. He let go and grinned. "Do you think I can come in? I have a lot of questions to ask, I think it's going to be a long letter."

Anna's eyes twinkled merrily, _I bet it is. _


	7. Chapter 7

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

Is it just me or is this going slowly?

Well, alittle late, but I had to work so… yeah here it is!

Harry did have a lot of questions. His pen raced across the paper at lighting speed. Words seemed to write themselves as Harry's mind feverorishly worked. Later Anna helped him fix it up to sound more professional.

Hello Professor McGonagall,

I got (scratched out) received your letter but I'm dunno(scratched out) not sure if I believe you. You said (scratched out)stated that your school is "magical". I dunno(scratched out) don't see how this is true(scratched out) possible. I have been taught the rules of science and math. This magic does not come into the rules(scratched out) equation. But (scratched out)Yet, things have happened to me that cannot be explained. I set loose a snake at the zoo, my hair can never be cut, and some times when my cousin is chasing me I can run away faster then I normally run. Maybe this magic has something to do with it.

Your letter also mentioned I would be needing books, a wand, and potions ingredients. I have no idea where to find these things, it they do exist.

Also I would like to know if you know anything about my parents.

Yours truly,

Harry Potter

At first Harry was not sure how to send it. There was no address on the envelope. So Harry decided to put the letter on the door mat where he found the first letter, maybe this magic could send it. Harry waited until everyone was asleep at the Dursely's before setting down the letter. He trusted them as far as he could throw his uncle. Seeing as how Harry couldn't even lift the man, there was no trust.

By morning the letter had been replaced by another letter. Harry hastily ripped the letter open in the safety of his cupboard.

Dear Mr. Potter.

We were unaware that your guardians had not informed you of your parents, or the wizarding world. We shall send an envoy on the morrow. He will bring you to Diagon alley to purchase your school supplies. He will also answer all your questions as best he can. Just remember, do not be almared by his side.

We also see it is best that you want for him some where else besides your Ante, and Uncle's house. They may try to stop you. Please leave a note on your doorstep tonight on the meeting location.

Yours truly,

Professor McGonagall

Harry's hands trembled with excitement. It was all true every word. He was finally being answered. Quickly Harry grabbed a piece of loose leaf and wrote.

Professor McGonagall,

I will wait for the messenger at number 10 Privet Drive at 10 o' clock. Thank you so much for writing back.

Harry Potter

………………………………………

The next day Harry sat at Anna's kitchen table explaining to Anna.

"Anna, this school, it really does exist. They're sending some one here to so I can go get school stuff. This must mean magic exists. It's got to, how else could they respond?" Harry jabbered with excitement rising in his voice.

The clock struck ten.

A bomb shuddered the house. Another and another. Harry got to his feet and slowly walked toward the door. His hand trembled as he reached for the knob and turned. The door creaked open to reveal the envoy.

The man, if it was a man, stood taller then the doorway, he bent down to try to squish in. This resulted in the whole doorway breaking into pieces. Harry fell backward as he desperately tried to run into the kitchen. Anna stood there in a horrified shock.

"Ah… sorry 'bout that." The giant's voice boomed out. He uprighted himself and looked around. "Thar' you are 'arry!"

Harry sputtered and tried to scuttle back wards. He felt Anna's hands pull him up and drag him backward.

"No, no!" The giant smiled warmly. "I'm 'ere to 'elp… sorry about the door…." Again he looked back guiltily.

"Ruebous 'agrid, but muh friends call me 'agrid, keeper of the keys of 'ogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!"

"Are you all this tall?" Harry managed to gasp. Hagrid let out a booming laugh.

………………………………..

Anna had finally let Hagrid into the back yard and sit. She sat down next to Harry protectively and set a fierce scowl on her face.

However Hagrid looked at Anna with mild curiosity. To him her features were almost, too flawless. With her wide brown eyes, that complemented her silk brown hair, which perfectly framed her delicate face. There was also an air to her. It was an air of high being, not haughty, but something more.

"Please Mr. Hagrid, can I ask you something, they said you'd answer my questions." Harry squirmed in his sit. He was too exited to be afraid.

"Call me 'agrid, 'arry that's what everyone calls me. As fer, yer questions fire away."

…………………………………………….

It had Taken nearly nearly four hours to answer all of Harry's questions, and for Hagrid to answer. The first questions were the hardest.

"Do, you know what happened to my parents?" Harry asked, his hand clenched together, have not want to know, but half needing to. It took Hagrid along time to respond. His large eyes seemed to water. He buried them in a massive spotted handkerchief.

. He explained haltingly that his parents had not died in a car crash, but inside had been murdered. "Not all wizards are good 'arry, in fact some on just plain bad." The murder had been the raging dark wizard at the time. It took Hagrid awhile choke out the name.

Lord Voldmort

The name made Harry feel chills. He wanted the dire tale to end, but it did not. Hagrid continued on in his tale. It turned out when Voldmort turned his wand upon Harry, the spell rebounded and left only a scar on his head.

"'arry in the wizarding world, yer a 'ero. The boy 'o lived and defeat 'e 'o must not be named." Hagrid smiled down at him. "yew'll be jist foine 'arry, jist foine"

But Harry did not feel 'jist foine'. He felt the pit in his stomach widen. He was not left with time to think however Hagrid began to stand.

"We better be on our way 'arry. Things to do, see, and buy." Hagrid started towards the door. Anna scooped up her hand bag and started to follow.

"Er… I dunno if you can come." Hagrid shifted from one foot to the other, the house shook. Anna just glared, daring him to question her again. "Well… I guess yew can wait at a coffee shop…."

"Hagrid, what will I do for money?" Harry interrupted the silent battle. Hagrid laughed.

"Oh, yer parents left yew a little sumthing."


	8. Chapter 8

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

Seabury: Thank you so much for your comment. Your right I tend to Americanize the story and I need to remember some of my terms! I guess as you grow up a certain way of writing is beaten in one's head. So when I really start going at it … I forget… you caught the yankee!

As for the relationship between Anna and Harry. I think this chapter brings them closer, but not as close as they were. I like to think of it as when a kid grows up their relationship with a parent becomes strained, but then later stronger when the kid comes to age. This chapter especially helps the two of them get back on track.

The train ride to London had become uncomfortable. Anna spent to whole time glaring at Hagrid. Hagrid spent the whole time trying to explain to an irate Anna, why she couldn't come. Harry was stuck as the miserable translator. The only time Harry had ever felt this uncomfortable was when Anna had him translate a haggle between herself and a very oily art dealer.

Eventually Hagrid made Anna beat down as they exited the crowded platform. Anna turned to Harry with impatience.

_I'm going to wait at the m-- coffee shop. If your not there by six, I'm calling the bobbies. _She smiled worriedly. _Please be careful. Now tell the big oaf I'm getting you lunch first, then the two of you can go and buy your school things. _

Harry quickly translated, and Hagrid half growled with impatience. "Foine, I'm pick yew up in a 'alf an 'our."

Anna nodded and steered Harry into the nearest restaurant. The place smelled of fish and chips. Old music played in the back round in a slow melody. Anna lead him to a corner table away from the crowd.

_Harry, are you all right? This must be a little overwhelming. _

"Yeah, a little, but now we know." He sat back in his chair and watched Anna point out food. At small thought crossed Harry's mind. Then it grew brighter, and the more he thought a bout it, the more clever it became.

The waiter smiled and set off to get their food. Harry sat back up and looked Anna in the eye. "So, now we know about my parents. Its your turn Anna, one piece of information for another."

_Harry…_

"No, listen I just want to know about you. You know so much about me, its not really fair that I dunno anything about me."

_I'll try to answer, but I can't promise you anything. _

"You said you missed your mother, what she's like?"

_She's a good person. She was always playful and full of life when I was young. She loved to listen to music and dance all night long if she could. I know she loved me, but sometimes I think she never was suited to be a mother. _

"What does she look like? Like you?" Harry grinned, he hadn't expected this to go this well. Unfortunatly he had to wait while the food arrived for her answer. When the waiter went Anna started again.

_Not really. Yes I got her big eyes, but after that the similarities end. She has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. It curls in ringlets down her face. Her ye colour is much prettier then mind, electric blue. Also her features are more… cutesy, I think people called them. Button nose, pouting lips, rounded face the whole she-bang._

"So, you look like your dad?" Harry pressed eagerly.

_Yes. Dark eyes and hair. His side of the family was known for "elegant" women._

After that Anna turned her attention to the window. Harry knew she should be quiet, but he was so curious.

"Why did you break off from them?" Harry whispered.

_Harry, my mother loves my father beyond belief. More then life I should say. Which for her seems impossible? But such love, I think, blinded her._

"To what?" Harry munched on a chip without tasting it.

_He did something horrible, Harry, something I could never forgive. But she could. She idiotically still loves him. _

"What did he do?"

"Ready ter go 'arry?" Hagrid stepped next to their table with a thump. Harry groaned inwardly, five more minutes and the story would have ended.

"Yeah, lets go." Harry grinned at Anna and Anna waved him away.

_Remember, six. _

Six seemed to far away for Harry, he could only nod while Hagrid lead him away.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

However soon after leaving Anna, Harry was swept away in a cloud of magic. Discovering new things about a new world he had never known about. So when 5:30 began to roll around. Harry wished Anna had said seven.

Bags were brimming with newly purchased items. An owl cage firmly gasped in Harry's hand gave a hoot. Hagrid started leading out of the alley and into the muggle world. Anna sat waiting at the m-- café. She herself had a few shopping bags.

"Anna! Look at all this! Isn't it great?!" Harry plopped down at her table. Anna gave him a wide smile and nodded.

_Oh, I love the owl! What a beautiful bird!_

"She can deliver mail for me! Like the trained doves you told me about once!" Harry chattered happily.

" 'arry, don't ferget ur ticket!" Hagrid handed him a train ticket. "Yew'll need it ter get on ter the platform."

"Thanks Hagrid! Thanks for everything this has been great!" Harry smiled happy. He had truly gotten to like the big giant. Harry turned to Anna to show her the ticket, when he noticed some thing strange.

"Hagrid, there is no platform 9 and ¾!"

But Hagrid had gone. Harry turned back to Anna who smiled.

_Don't worry we'll find it. _


	9. Chapter 9

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

Anna is mute, she can still hear, but she can't talk.

Ok I know you all know about what happens to Harry and crap and the first time I wrote this I rushed ahead and things turned out AWEFUL. So bear with me. I just need to find away to for the story to slowly slid into the next few years.

Yes this one is a tad short.. but… its another bridge chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The days flew as Harry's departure day drew nearer. He began to worry, what if was all a joke? Was it all a dream? It made no sense. Harry tried to voice his thoughts to Anna but she just shrugged and smiled.

_Why should you doubt him? Did he not already prove to you that this place exists? _

Harry tried to take his mind off it by interrogating Anna, but Anna seemed to be finished opening up. To her she had given Harry enough information. To Harry things only became more muddled.

Anna seemed to know more then she let on. The proof was in the snake incident. To Harry her reaction seemed to show she had previous knowledge to magic, but had denied it. Disowned it even, refused to admit it. Or maybe she chose to remain ignorant of magical way. What ever it was, it drove Harry crazy.

…………………………………………………………

_Harry we're going to be late! _Anna's hand movements were fast and hard to read. She grabbed her silk scarf and wound it around her neck. The scooped down and picked up the owl, Hedwig, in her cage.

She then held the door open for Harry so he could come through with his entire luggage. Harry shoved in all into the trunk and Anna gently placed Hedwig in the back.

Anna drove at break neck speeds to get to the platform. Harry held tight and closed his eyes. Upon arrival Anna came to a screeching stop, the car spin in a circle before becoming stationary. Harry shakily got out of the car and stumbled around. He turned to see Anna grinning evilly

_I haven't done that in years! That felt so good! Ok go grab a trolley, there you are. _The two began loading things into the trolley. Anna then pulled out the owl and gestured for Harry to go forward.

_Now, 9 and ¾ … that would between 9 and 10. If I were you I'd think outside the box, think, I taught you at least how to do that! _Anna smiled at him.

"Well, to get into Diagon Alley we had to tap on the wall. So maybe if I tapped a few pillars or something?" Harry walked around and felt different walls, until his hand fell through one.

"Anna, its this one. Let's go!" Harry looked up happily.

_No Harry you go, I cannot steal this day from you. Before you go though, I have something for you. _Anna reached into her bag and pulled out a small beaten and worn book. _No matter what school you go to you'll need this._

Harry turned it around in his hand. A Thesaurus.

_Some times you can say things in many ways Harry, remember that. _

"Thanks Anna. For everything."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry's early school years were full of fun, danger, and friendship. They past quickly and before Harry knew it he was 13 and facing his third year of Hogwarts Despite All his collected knowledge. One thing always bugged him.

In one word

Anna.

So many questions for her, but never sure how to ask. What he didn't know was he was running out of time to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

And of course you should ALL recognize the song and if you don't I will cry.

Well… here we go. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_When I grow older, start losing my hair many years from now… do do do" _ Harry sung under his breath as he bounce up the steps of Anna's house. He was smiling lightly as he opened the door. He had just competed his second year of Hogwarts and quite proud of himself. He had just obtained 2nd in class after Hermione Granger, no easy feat.

The smile ran from his face however as he scanned the parlor. Suit cases lay open everywhere half full. Things floated around haphazardly and in no order.

"Hello?" Harry called into the house. He heard a muffled noise from upstairs, and two sets of footfall.

Anna appeared, Her face blushed. _Harry your home! _ She embraced him, stepped back and looked him over.

_You've grown! _She smiled warmly.

"Anna, what's with the suitcases?" Harry looked at her baffled.

_Ah… yes the… suitcases… _A frazzled look returned to her face. _Well something unexpected happened you see. _

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked.

_No. No, no my mother is staying with me. Something happened and she needs somewhere to stay. _

"Your mother?"

_Yes. Here she comes. _Another figure appeared.

"Anna, your house is too big. I've gotten lost at least five times!" Anna's mother was not what Harry expected. He had expected an aged beauty. Slightly pump from age, but still holding her old grace.

But Anna's mother did not fit the picture. She still held all of youth's qualities. Her hair was still bouncing, shining, and blonde, that fell around her cute rounded face. She was shorter then Anna, and softer. Her button nose wriggled and she gave Harry a smile when she saw him.

"Hallo poppet! I'm Rosa-" But she stopped and looked at Anna who shook here head. "Anna's mother."

"Are you sure?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Rosa gave a giggle.

"OH yes QUITE sure, m'dear!" She winked cheekily at Anna who raised an eyebrow.

_He's only 13, Mother._

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry ignored Anna's comment and held out a hand. Rosa shook his hand lightly and smiled.

"Of course you are! Now, Anna How about some lunch? You are a MUCH better cook then I! If it wasn't for your father we would have had to deal with burn food at every meal!"

_Mother… _Anna gave her a sharp warning look

"Oops Taboo!" Rosa smirked and sat herself down. "Anna, be a dear, I think we could all use a little wine, right, Harry?"

Anna slammed down a jar.

_He's only 13!! _Anna stared her mother down.

"So? You were thirteen too!" Rosa wiggled her figure. Anna's eyes widened, then narrowed.

_STOP IT MOTHER! _ Anna spelled the words out for emphasis. _I grew up differently then others._

"What on earth are you implying?" Rosa's tone turned dangerous fast.

_Simply that some of my upbringing was not healthy. _

"Anna! How could you say that! I was a VERY good mother and your father is a good man."

_Was… was a good man_.

The two women glowered at each other.

"Well the sooner we leave the better." Rosa snapped.

_I told you I'm not coming home with you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need, but this is my home. _

"All by yourself Anna?" Rosa's eyes narrowed. "Don't you miss the pitter patter of little feet? The dancing and singing?"

_That Annabella is dead to the world mother. There is only Anna. _

"Yes a shell of your former self. Pity."

Harry stood up and cleared his throat. "Um… I have work to do. So... I'd better, hit the road huh?"

Nether woman looked as Harry snuck out of the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not wanting to hang out with the with the Dursleys, Harry had no option but to go to the house that could possibly contain WWIII. He dragged his feet of the stairs and looked dully at the door. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was staring at a note.

_Harry_

_I know I said I wasn't going anywhere, but my mother has this very annoying habit of doing what ever she can to get what she wants. She stole my parrot. I am going after that stupid parrot. I'll be back as soon as I get a hold of my bird. Key's in the mailbox. Fell free to stay here. Just water my plants and don't kill anything. _

_Love_

_Anna _

Harry chuckled to himself and then opened the door. He walked inside and head towards the plants. There he found another note.

Harry

I know you're going to hate me for making Anna follow me, but I had to! She can't walk around like an empty shell anymore. Now Harry I know she thinks she'll be back soon, but don't hold your breath. I can promise she'll be back before your fifteenth birthday. But no early then your fourteenth. Don't bother calling the bobbies, she came after me by free will!

Happy studies

Rosa

Harry stared at the letter in shock. Was this woman a nutcase? Anna was perfectly happy! Wasn't she?

Harry walked around the big house in confusion. This lonely feeling in the gut, was this what Anna felt all the time? The big house seemed so empty.

Then the pit in his stomach widened. He revalued Anna and her role in his life. Anna was the enigma that never fit. Sure she had loved and cared for Harry, taught him everything she knew… but she never fully fit. She had like her mother said, been a half person. A shell. Harry only got to see the faintest glimpses of her at times; Speeding in the car, the collection of paintings, and her mother's remarks.

Poking his head around Anna's mini library Harry found most of the books to be great works of literature, text books, and art books. Nothing that defined her as a person. He sat down at a desk and pulled drawers open at random; receipts, ads, appointments, checks…. And a letter? the handwriting was rough, must have been written in haste

Annabella

Did I not tell you that this would eventually happen? I thought I made it quite clear your father was dangerous. But no!! You insisted that he was a good man. I told you not to come crying to ME. But since you have… my advice? Clear out of there. I'll supply you with what you need and I'll be there for you.

Because I owe you

-S

Harry reread it three more times, his mind whirling. Since when did Anna ask anyone for help? Or money? Harry ruffled through the draw in haste for a rough draft of a reply. He found it rather quickly.

_EXUSCE ME? I DID NOT GO CRAWLING AND CRYING TO YOU. IN FACT I'VE BEEN OUT OF THERE FOR MOUNTHES!_

_DO YOU HONESTLY THINK MONEY WOULD BE A PROBLEM FOR ME? ARE YOU THAT ARROGENT AND SELF CENTERED? GO CRAWL BACK INTO WHAT EVER MUD HOLE YOU CAME FROM._

_-ANNA_

Harry chuckled to himself. He could see Anna now, infuriated writing such a letter. But the smile slid. To whom?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Years seemed to flew by in Harry's mind. His third and fourth years were a whirl wind of danger, and excitement. With the find of his falsely accused of murder godfather, and rise of the Dark lord Voldmort Harry hardly thought at all.

But the rush stopped. After the school year ended Harry found himself back on privet drive, and this time in a state of depression and trauma. His emotions of anger and depression rose and fell. It was not until the order of the phoenix rescued Harry and brought him to the head quarters does your story begin again.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

Yunaine: LOVED THE REVIEW I mean this is the feedback I totally need. Yeah I think I portrayed Harry a little too mature, but I meant to portray him as a "quicker" Harry. In the books I found Harry was not very smart. I tried my best to give Harry some one who would open his eyes to the world, and teach him to learn quickly.

You're absolutely right about the parrot. No mother would take of like that after a parrot. Unless something was up. The parrot was means of escape for her, because Anna isn't entirely sure of herself, and like she said _something has happened_

His lack of reaction was supposed to be based on shock and disbelief. Over the two years the effect of her leaving takes more of a toll on him then he realizes. She's his only connection to having a mother of any type. Its going to be a big impact

OMGOSH I'm sorry this is REALLY late, but my grandmother just passed away and I really didn't feel like writing, which explains this crappy chapter, bear with me life is a little rough right now.

Well… here we go. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In out, in out, up down up down, the swinging was automatic. The rhythm constant. Harry's mind was blank for the moment. As it usually was this summer. If he thought everything would come rushing back in a blur; Voldmort, Cedric, Wormtail's hand… and at the easiest Anna's disappearance. Even that he didn't want to think about

In out in out up down up down…. Harry looked up at the sound of voices. Dudley and his gang… probably out smoking again. Up down in out… It would be so nice to have a go at him. Give back to him what he deserved. Longing to calling out to them, but not allowing himself Harry savagely kicked his feet harder into the ground shaking the whole swing set.

Time to head home. When Dudley heads home he heads home. He traveled far enough behind to not be noticed and close enough to hear.

"Later Big D!"

"Later" Dudley's friends split leaving him alone.

Harry smirked. "Hey big D."

Dudley whipped around. "Oh… you."

"So how long have you been big D? I like it! But I like Diddykins better. Do they know about that one Diddymuffin?"

"Think you're the big man carrying that wand around hey Potter? But later you wont be. Later you'll be scared… at night… in bed…. Daddy! Mummy he's going to kill Cedric… who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Dudley shot back grinned at Harry's face.

"Shut up Dudley."

"Mum help..!! oh Mummy!!" Dudley grinned wickedly. "She's dead Potter.. no one loves you. Even your precious Anna left you."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Rage filled him; he felt his hand pull out his wand, he harm his voice threaten to do horrible things… then things got cold horribly cold. Icy air filled his lungs, and expelled in a vapor cloud. Anger was instantly replaced by fear, loneliness, depression, and despair

"w-w-what are you doing?" He no longer was paying attention to Dudley as his eyes scanned the street. "M-make it stop! I'll HIT you!! S-s-s-s-stop it!!"

A fist collided with Harry's head. It sent him sprawling.

"DUDLEY YOU MORON I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING JUST RUN!" Harry scrambled to his feet and held his wand at the ready. Two tall dark cloaked figures glided towards him, Harry raised his wand and quickly banished one. He turned to the other to see it sucking the soul from Dudley. Harry again banished it then ran over to Dudley.

"Dudley you stupid idiot." He muttered and stowed away his wand. A cold hand grabbed his wrist and lightly shook it. Harry drew out his wand and whipped around to look into two dark doey eyes. Harry blinked his own with shock. Anna stood before him, for real. Not one hair on her head changed.

_Don't put away your wand, Harry. There might be more of them. _

It couldn't be. Anna was gone. She left. Yet… here standing before Harry was Anna. Young, Beautiful, Anna like two years had never happened. Wand, she signed wand. The first indication of her acknowledging magic ever. This was not Anna. Harry wretched his hand away and held up his wand.

"Stay BACK… who… whatever you are!" Harry snarled. The woman shook her head.

_Harry it's me, Anna, ask me something, anything, I'll prove it to you._

"NO YOU'RE NOT ANNA." Harry grabbed one of Dudley's wrists and started dragging him backward.

_Here let me help you. _The woman grabbed Dudley's other wrist.

"GET BACK" Harry pointed his wand threateningly. "I don't believe you!"

_Harry, PLEASE, who else could I be?_

"A Death-Eater" Harry whispered.

_A what? _ The wrist dropped and she cocked her head to an angle, like Anna would've. _Harry I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't understand. _

Harry glared. "SHUT UP, you're LYING!" With a fury Harry pointed his wand at Dudley, unthinkingly he cried "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Dudley lifted into the air, light as a feather. Harry took one last look at the woman and started running, Dudley floating after him.

Once back at the house Harry slowly put Dudley on the ground and released the spell. Then he opened the door and dragged Dudley into the house. He took a deep breath and prepared for the storm about to break loose.

………………………………………...


	12. Chapter 12

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

Harry did not believe Anna for two reasons.

He's paranoid. Lord V. has come back and has followers. Follows that could take the polyjuice potion and pretend to be Anna. Wouldn't you be a little paranoid, and right after a freak dementor attack!

This woman Harry has known as a mother basically walked out on him two years ago. No real explanation, and then she just shows up? I wouldn't believe it either

Well… here we go. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The air was dry and it practically cracked at the fan blades swept through the air. Harry followed the blades circular motions as he gazed empty headed at the ceiling.

Swipe one: trapped in the muggle world.

Swipe two: Dementor attack

Swipe three: fake or real Anna?

Swipe four: The results following the encounter were not pretty. The Dursely's in a fury locked him in his room with very little food. The Ministry of Magic had expelled him, then been bullied into giving him a hearing. Harry was in a constant state of panic fearing an attack. He had no way of knowing that any help was coming.

After being shoved into a room Harry took a piece of parchment and ripped it into thirds.

I had the weirdest dream that two grim reapers attacked me in the middle of the street in BROADDAYLIGHT. Then a terrorist disguised herself as my neighbor, WERID HUH?

Well anyway wanted to know when you were planning on getting me out of here

-Harry

Harry then sent one to Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. Afterwards he collapsed onto the bed in a state of panic/shock.

Help finally arrived with a crash. Harry nearly blew up the door in panic of robbers, or worse. He ducked out of the room and into the hallway only to find relief. He scanned the crowd before coming into view. Remus Lupin and Mad-eye Moody were the only two he recognized. He slowly stepped out of the shadows and held his wand at ready.

"There you are Harry." Remus smiled up at him. A woman in the crowd gasped.

"A spitting image of James."

"Ar but is he really Harry Potter?" Mad-Eye Moody growled.

"I could say the same about you!" Harry retorted glaring. Remus smiled again.

"Alright we ask a question and you ask a question, fair enough?" Harry just nodded.

"What form does your patronus take?"

"A Stag, Whats my middle name?" Harry shot back.

"James." Remus smiled. Harry grinned and pocketed his wand and descend the steps.

"Well Boy, before we go lets get a good look at your death eater." Moody growled. "How do you know she is one?"

"I don't know for sure, but it didn't make sense. You see she left two years ago and I never got word from her until the attack, where she suddenly showed up. It didn't make any sense."

"Hmmpf, is she a witch?" Moody limped towards the door.

"She never made it clear that she acknowledged magic or not, but I think she saw the dementors." Harry followed the crowd.

"Didn't you ever ask?" Remus looked bemused.

"She was never very good at answering questions that dealt with her history, or personality." Harry said. His voice was slightly bitter.

The troupe darted between shadows as they traveled down the street. Harry led the way to Anna's dark house. Slowly the group assembled themselves in front of the door. Then Moody pushed Harry out his way and turned to face them.

"Right, Potter, no magic unless you have to, everyone else stun her, grab her and get out of here. Tonks, did you grab Potter's thinks."

"Mad-eye you have EYES to SEE." Tonks rolled her eyes and gestured toward the trunk and broom.

Mad eye grunted and opened the door. They all filed in quietly and listened. Music fill the house, resounding off walls and carrying to them. Harry shrugged, he did not recognize the sound, but knew where it was coming from. The piano room. Harry started forward, but Remus grabbed his shoulder. He turned to the other and pocketed his wand.

"Its safe."

"Just because she's playing a piano doesn't mean that she's 'safe'" Moody growled.

"No listen to me-" Remus was cut off as Moody pushed him out of the way and limped down the hall towards the music room. He smashed the door open and pointed his wand. The others filed in and started the spell.

"NO" Remus pushed his way threw as the redlight flashed, Harry saw the woman crumple to the floor. Remus slowly knelt down and scooped her up, as if she where a feather. "You idiots, act now and ask questions later, great plan."

"It's not like we've killed her Remus, just stunned her." Kingsly rumbled.

"You hit her with around 6 stunning spells, she's going to be feeling it." Remus walked back into the hallway.

"It was a good sound plan." Moody growled. "Wheen we get back a little truth potion will help."

"You don't need it Mad eye" Remus leaned into the door and it opened. "Come on we'd better get back to HQ"

"Just because she can play the piano doesn't make her alright." Harry pointed out.

"I agree, but I know that song." Remus propped up a broom.

"So anyone can learn a song." Harry mounted his own as the others followed.

"There's the signal!" Remus launched off the ground leading the others.

………………………………………………

HQ turned out to be a hidden home in London. Squeezed in between it's neighbors the house had been safely invisible to prying eyes. Harry stepped in after the others and began to follow them. Moody grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Remus beckoned him to follow.

"Members only Harry, but I'll show you to your room, so I can find her a room to be in." Remus started up the stairs.

"Members of what? How do you know she's alright? What's going on? Why hasn't anybody told me?" Harry felt his anger rise up.

"The Order of the Phoenix, a group created to stop Voldmort." Remus answered quietly. "I know she's 'alright' because the song she was playing can only be played by a certain group of people. Here's your room, Ron and Hermione will answere your question, I'm already late for the meeting."

Remus left him standing at one door, as he headed farther down the hall. Harry pushed the door open and walked in. He was almost pushed out by a very enthusiastic Hermione

Meanwhile, down the Hall…

Remus gently laid the stunned Anna down on an enormous bed. He pointed his wand, and whispered. "Enervate."

Anna's eyes flickered open and she looked up at Remus, who was perched as the end of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, his eyes filled with concern and disbelief.

_Why wouldn't I be… oh that's right you tried to kill me. _Anna sat up, her eyes narrowed dangerously as her hands spun words.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I did try to stop them when I heard the music." Remus then frowned. "I didn't expect to ever hear that arrangement ever again. We though you had died.

_Hardly, I'm quite alive, no thanks to you! _She pouted and slowly pushed herself out of bed, then froze. _Remus where did you bring me? Because if we're where I think we're I'm going to strangle you with my own two hands. _

"Anna be reasonable and listen to me. It's a long story and I don't have the time to tell it. Just stay here and I'll come back and explain." Remus grabbed her arm as she tried to run for the door. She twisted out of his grasp and glared.

_Where's Harry? If he is harmed in ANY way, you will be held responsible. _

"Harry is fine, and I'm sure happy to be here. I don't think he'll want to see you, from what I've learned you left him two years ago to be on his own. Very mothering I'm sure." Remus' tone grew ugly.

Anna stood, hurt and anger all over her face. Then with speed and force she slapped him across the face. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, and picked up a run. She was not staying here.

She heard Harry's voice yelling and stopped. She leaned against the wall and buried her face into a hand. She wouldn't be tricked into leaving Harry again. She felt an arm on her shoulders and she turned into Remus and sobbed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." Remus said softly. But the sound of his voice woke her up and she pushed away.

_Everything has a touch of truth Remus. _She walked back to her room and slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything hurt, from the nose to the toes, everything was bruised and beaten

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

Ok I know last chapter was confusing but not nearly as much as this chapter. So feel free to ask questions, I spent days trying to word this right and I don't think I did. I was very unhappy as I wrote it.

-cough-

yes so sorry, questions…

Yunaine: Yes Remus is a big fat hypocrite, but not in his eyes. He thinks he's to 'dangerous' to be any position to be like a father figure. So in his eyes, he's in the right.

And the security check… I got lazy… blegh.

Tejana: This chapter was supposed to make it obvious that Anna is magical, in what way we're not sure.

Well… here we go. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, Remus, how's our little death eater?" Drawled a member of the order as Remus stepped in.

"I can assure you she's no death eater and is quite harmless." Remus took a seat next to Sirius.

"Pity a death eater would have been useful, unlike our cleaning patrol." An oily voice from the back of the kitchen said rather pointedly.

"Severus, do us all a favor and shut up." Billy Weasly snapped from Remus' other side. "How can you be sure she's harmless?"

Remus gave Snape an annoyed look. "Or guest upstairs is called Annabella. It is rumored she is the Soñador." The others looked at him blankly and a tired voice came from the shadows.

"The Soñador?" Dumbledore stepped forward. He looked tired and troubled.

"Wait, what is the 'Soñador'" Bill asked his voice confused and many looked eager for an explanation.

Sirius Black gave a hollowed smile. "Didn't learn the verse in History of Magic?"

"What you paid attention, Sirius?" Remus snorted.

"No, but we had a friend who did, and she made us memorize it, don't you remember?" Sirius looked somber, then cleared his voice and repeated.

"Soñador, Soñador come to me in sleep

Tell me that you'll chase all the evil away

And in a herd are all my sheep

And only then you can stay

Soñador, Soñador, will you come when the demon does

And fight on our side to save us all

And when he comes

You'll stay till the fall

Soñador, Soñador, the world will grant you your loves

The father, the mother, brothers and, lover

To take with you when our world shoves

And takes you away forever"

"And that means….?" Bill looked baffled.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "It is a very old prophecy that foretells the coming of some sort of hero. This Soñador, or Dreamer, is to come from another world, a dream world, and fight some sort of demon."

"You aren't suggesting that mute muggle up there is a legendary hero?" Snape snorted.

"That's the rumor anyway." Remus smiled. "And it wouldn't surprise me!"

"What do you mean? Have you met her before this night, dreaming were you, or was in it the glory of the full moon?" Snape smiled coldly.

Sirius glared. "Shut up before you get hurt."

Then the door crept open, and the group whirled around wands out and pointing. Two brown eyes gave a terrified look and the head shook violently, hands up. Anna's petite form swished into the room, Snape gave a snort.

"_This _is our messiah? She's what, _18? _ and tiny!"

Anna looked at him and glared, she looked around the room curiously and her eyes locked with Sirius' and a look of fear and anger crossed her face. She turned around and started back out, but he was blocking the way. She sneered coldly

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sirius said softly. Anna shrank back _I don't trust murders and con artist. _She suddenly raised her hand and slapped Sirius across the face with much feeling and force, leaving a mark like a burn. She pushed him out of the way and turned to face him. _Go to hl. _

Sirius stood stunned as she stormed out of the room. His hand moved to his face and felt the mark, he flinched. He turned to Remus with a shocked look.

"S-s-she hit me!"

Remus grinned evilly. "Yes, I believe she did."

Mad eye grumbled. "Remus why don't you bring her back so we can question her?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Dumbledore said quietly. "Being questioned in a large group with the 'murder and con artist' will only frighten her. We can go individually and question her." He stood and smiled. "But for tonight I think it is best to let Remus bring up some dinner and let her rest. I must be going back. Oh and Sirius, I wouldn't go near her if I were you, if she really is the Soñador you could get more then a slap."

………………………………………………

After the meeting was dismissed the others came down to eat, they were all in a dejected mood because no information had been captured. Harry's mood brightened however at the sight of his godfather.

"Sirius! ... Whoa what happened to you?" Harry looked at the mark across his face.

"I had a run it with the lovely woman you brought as a guest! Cheerily girl isn't she?" Sirius grabbed Harry in a bear hug.

"She hit you?! What for?" Harry choked down a laugh. "She thinks I'm a murder and a con artist."

"Nice, she probably saw you on the muggle news." Harry walked into the kitchen ahead of Sirius. Sirius frowned slightly and muttered under his breath.

"I don't think so." ………………………………………………

Remus gathered up a tray of food and smiled as he pushed the door open to Anna's room. She didn't look at him as he walked in. She was watching out the window, staring out. Remus pulled out a table with his foot and set the tray down.

"Would you like company with this?" He asked quietly. She turned around and looked at him.

_Pull up a chair no one's stopping you._

"How very gracious of you, Annabella." Remus pulled out two and held out for Anna to sit in. She sat down slowly and looked at the meal. Remus plopped down and smiled.

"Not as good as your cooking, but I hope you'll find it adequate."

Anna just looked wearily down. She looked back up.

_I think you better explain why he's here, Remus._

Remus dropped his air and shook his head. "You'd better ask him, Chicatia, he'll tell you if you'll listen."

_NO, I don't trust him! _She stood up and walked away. Remus got up and followed her. When she stopped, he spin her around.

"Open you're eyes, Chicatia, you know him better then anyone. Do you really think him a murder? Do you think he would do that to you? He'd lasso the moon for you if you asked him to and you know it. Go talk to him. I thought like you for awhile too then he explained to me and he'll explain to you. If you need more proof talk to, Harry."

_Harry?_

"Harry. In return for answers he'll give you some himself, what goes around comes around."

_But Remus, I don't know, I don't trust-_

"You trust me." Remus pointed out. Anna's lips curved into a very unusual Anna smile.

_Por Supesto! Like I wouldn't, I may be mad at you… _She gave a pout. _But you're still the Moon-Man to me._

"Then you must hear him out. Promise me you'll hear him out." He looked at her with her intensity that she nodded.

_I give my word as a Spaniard_

"No good I'm known to many Spaniards."

_Is there anyway you'll trust me?_

"Nothing that comes to mind."¹

_Hmm… then I guess I promise._

"Good." Remus smiled and started toward the door, then turned and held out his arm. "Why not take a walk with me my lady, or would you rather face something worst then the Spanish inquisition!?"

_You leave me with no choice but to walk with you, how ever shall we pass the guards?_

"Magic."

………………………………………………

The two slipped out of the house without notice and strolled out in the moonlight as if it were a morning walk in the garden during the medieval times. Her hand placed daintily in the crook of his arm. She was smiling when the wind turned sour and she stopped and turned. She took her arm away from his and walked down a path that was flanked with an iron gate.

She slowly moved through the grave yard with Remus slightly behind. She ran a delicate hand on the tombstones and seemed to b looking for one. She found in after ten mintues and crouched

R.I.P

Bell Sandora

Wife and daughter

"love, and love often and always"

1955-1981

She closed her eyes and looked to the tombstone next to it.

R.I.P

Ella Sandra

Teacher and Speaker

"love, and love often and always"

1926-1954

Again she turned to the next one. This time she gripped it tightly.

R.I.P

Unknown victim of the 1981 gas explosion

_Are they all like this? The victims?_

"No one could tell them apart, all thirteen of them were unrecognizable." Remus' voice was filled with sorrow. Anna's finger slowly traced the engraved words.

_His explanation had better be good. _

"It is, I swear."

She slowly stood and turned to face Remus. She looked incredibly tried and weary. She looked up and Remus and he looked down.

_I wonder what it's like. To die. To sleep. To feel no pain. To feel no worry, fear, anger, and sadness. To know when you wake up you'll be home in that place. I spent the past 15 years to trying to blend in, disappear. I realized this past two years I cannot. I cannot simply be… a … a… _

"Mother?" Remus finished. Anna nodded.

_I am what I am and I can't fool people. But Remus, I don't know what people expect from me. When the stupid poem of yours is interpreted that think I'm here to destroy their villain. I'm not I'm her to protect and guard them, nothing more. It is obvious that I'm destined to leave, "until the fall" what fall? I've seen many falls over the centuries. I saw ROME fall, or at least the part of me that makes me live. The Soñador._

"You make it sound like you're the only one Annabella. Don't forget you brought along with you father, mother, brother…. And lover. Don't forget we've spent just as much time on this powerless sinkhole as you have."

_Yes I know. But why us?! _ Anna gritted her teeth. _Haven't we served enough? What nameless power takes hold of us? Why is death faked? Why are we brought back from the dead a year later to work again? Why I'm I never born again like the rest? Why do I never age? Just disappear after 25-30 years then reappear? _

"I don't know. I only know what that poem has told us." Remus sounded frustrated. He gave a sigh then wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "But it's time we go back."


	14. Chapter 14

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

I'm sorry, it's been awhile. We moved and I didn't have internet access for awhile. Then I just… felt really depressed and non creative.

* catch the quote!

puelloa: Yeah my Spanish is pretty crappy I barely passed Spanish III so a THOUSAND apologies if I offended anybody, It was indented to add to her character. I am really thankful to your offer, but I don't think I'm going to use anymore Spanish, because I am no where near fluent. But I will certainly check with you in advance, thank you again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus crept back into the house quietly and headed for the kitchen, where he could hear an argument brewing in the kitchen. He entered to find Molly and Sirius standing up and glaring at each other. Remus coughed quietly as he entered, everyone looked up and the tension was broken.

"I stepped outside for a bit of fresh air; could some one tell me what's going on?" He took a seat next to Harry and raised an eyebrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna slipped in the house ten minutes after Remus and headed back to her room. She passed the kitchen and could hear Harry asking a question. She did not stop and listen, she knew what was being said. Quietly she entered her room and sat down at the table. She found the food and been over turned and squashed into the carpet. She inwardly sighed and felt the unwelcome presence.

A house-elf stepped out of the shadow and sneered up. "Did Mistress upset her food? Poor Mistress, Kreature will clean it up." Then he added under his breath. "Nasty freak child does not need to eat the food."

Anna ignored the house-elf and stood up again. She walked up to the window and perched on the ledge. She could hear the elf muttering curses under his breath, but she didn't listen. Thoughts chased each other across her head. They ran in circles, forever chasing the same pattern, like her, trapped in a single pattern forever.

She sat there for hours contemplating the issues, the clock read one when she finally stood and opened the door. She slipped out and crept down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen door creaked and she pushed it open. She slid inside and swept the room with her eyes. She could faintly make out the figure in the darkened corner.

When she entered barely glanced up, and took a sip from his bottle. Firewhiskey.

"Good Evening, little one." His voice sounded so course, and caustic.

_Morning. It's morning. _Anna sat down slowly.

"Is the day so young? Ay me…" * Sirius Black leaned forward into the light. "Not much time left to talk."

_But you must. For there is much I do not understand. _Anna took the bottle away from him and put it next to her.

"Mmmmm…" Sirius sat for a moment in thought. "Well I suppose it all started when I decided to be 'clever'…."

Sirius voice filled the room with the end chapter of Lily, James, and the thirteen victims of the streets. He spoke of Peter Pettigrew betrayal, Voldmort's death, and Azkaban. It was almost four when the kitchen was again quiet. Neither one said anything but mearly sat. Sirius looked into Anna's face intently, watching.

Anna stood unsteadily and bit her lip. Sirius rose as well, unsure of her reaction. Timidly, he held his arms open in a position of peace. Anna folded into his warm embrace and sobbed… silently. Again and again Sirius ran his hand down her hair and whispered comforting words into her ear.

It had been along time since Anna had felt so safe, protected, and loved. Arms that had held her through everything had returned. Asking no questions, needing no answers, and forgiving. Always forgiving. Father's arms always forgive, for their love is unconditional.

Together they opened another bottle of Firewhiskey to split. Then they crept up onto the roof to watch the sunrise. When it became to light, Anna insisted he go back down inside. With a quick peck on the forehead Sirius was gone.

Blood plays interesting feelings, Anna mused to herself. Before she had even heard his story she had wanted to believe Remus. What if she had jumped to innocence out of wanting? How could she be positive?

Harry. If Harry, the son of James, trusted him, then she could. Sirius had been charged with the murder of James and…. Oh what was his wife's name…? Lily, but Harry must have been given solid proof.

Silently Anna berated herself. This was her FATHER she was talking about, not someone she once knew through the ages! He had BEEN there through the ages. Still…. Why didn't he TELL her? Did her mother know? She must have… she HAD to have. Why didn't SHE tell her?

"Hmmmm… Pondering in the morning can cause sever headaches." Remus slid next to her and grinned wolfishly.

________________

A/N

* Romeo and Juliet, Romeo says to Benvolio "It the day so young, Aye me what fray was here?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/n Again, you guys totally make me happy with the fav. It helps me get the energy to continue to write because I know I have readers!!! ACK, love it…. Reviews make me type happy too, -hint hint nudge nudge-

I'm sick… stuffy nose, sore throat, the whole ball of wax. So…. I'll try not to have too many typos but no promises… my head's spinning

ALL READERS!

Ok I realize heads are spinning so let's make a list of facts!

1. Anna and her "companions" are caught in some sort of time wrinkle

2. Anna unlike the others remains the same age and pops in and out of existence after a period of time. The others are reborn again and again, but curiously died prematurely

3. Anna has come from another "dimension" with a Mother (Rosa) , Father (Sirius) , lover, and brothers

5. Remus is part of the group but not ready to reveal him quite yet. Although I'm sure you have very good guesses.

4. Anna is magical but how? We don't know yet.

Comment Responses:

Hemotem: Two different prophecies. One for Harry (JK's original) and one for Anna (Soñador)

Everyone else, just keep reading!!! ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna gave him a look that clearly showed she wasn't humored. She looked hopefully into her glass, but saw it was empty. She glared at it, then on impulse placed it on top of Remus' head..

_I've also heard breaking glass on a person's head can cause a headache. _

"Charming as per usual, Chicatia." Remus slowly stood balancing the glass. "Well I came up here to—

_Act like a baboon and show off? Seriously, Remus, be careful. _

Remus acted like he didn't see her hands flicker. "Tell you that you ARE expected downstairs for breakfast. Orders of Molly."

_Is that name supposed to mean anything to me? Because it doesn't_

"She's unofficially running the house." Remus threw her an evil grin.

_Oh… No… _Anna shot up to her feet and leapt down through the window hole. She left Remus on the roof as she tore through the house, and down the stairs. Then, composing herself, she entered the kitchen to face, this 'Molly'.

"Oh, good morning, dear!" An overly motherly woman smiled as Anna swept into the kitchen. "Eggs? I was just about to start cooking!"

Looking at Sirius to translate her hands flew as Sirius spoke. _That will not be necessary, please go rest up, you look exhausted! I'll handle this lot. _

"Don't be silly, child, I'm fine! Cooking is a refined art that takes many years to accomplish. My boys are picky eaters you know—"

_No, I insist, you need some rest. I'm better that you think I am, must more suitable for this sort of thing. _

Molly's eyes narrowed dangerously. "More suitable? Let me tell you something. I've been a housewife since before you were born."

"Molly, would it really be the end of the world if she cooked?" Sirius asked mildly. "Maybe she's right, you could use a break."

"You stay out of it, Sirius, it has nothing to do with you!" Molly quipped in an annoyed fashion.

"Really? I was under the impression it was _my _kitchen, I have a say in what goes on in it."

Molly seethed for a minute then glared at both of them. "FINE, Sirius, I hope you enjoy your second rate breakfast." She plopped herself into the chair closest to the cooking area and watched.

"All yours M'dear" Sirius winked happily, knowing this breakfast was _not_ going to be second rate.

Anna shot her a triumphant smiled and began washing her hands. The kitchen door opened and Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Good Morning." Hermione yawned to the general public. They both sat down and looked at Molly curiously.

"The cook wants to know what you'd like for breakfast." Sirius grinned at them. Hermione glanced around at Anna. Her hands were flying around the range, sink, and counters; cutting, chopping, grating, and other cooking actions.

"Erm… toast?" Ginny mumbled. Anna smiled and signed to Sirius.

"Wheat, Whole, White…."

"Wheat…" Ginny raised an eyebrow confused. Molly snorted.

"Dear, never give them options, it's not a cafe!"

The morning progressed in the same manner, Anna cooked, and Molly gave advice, which was ignored. As people enter the kitchen Anna asked what they wanted and then cooked it to perfection. Only Molly found fault in hers. Everybody else avoided looking at Molly when they gushed complement to Anna.

Ron and Harry were the last to slump into the kitchen. Ron flopped down next to Hermione and glanced at her plate. "What is THAT."

"It's a vegetable omelet, Ron." She glared at him. "What took you so long?"

Harry ignored the two and walked over to where, Anna was still cooking. "Do, you need a hand?"

He was some what hesitant and unsure, even a little mad, but he hid that. He wasn't sure of how to act, how did he bridge a two year gap without blowing up in her face? Asking her a thousand questions which he knew had no answers. What if he just acted like nothing happened? Would she be okay with that? Nothing made sense to him anymore. Anna made it simple.

_Thank you, Harry, could you find me a trash can in this place?_

"I don't think this place has a trash can –" Harry started when George pointed his wand at Anna's trash bag.

"INCENDIO!"

A roar of flames erupted and engulfed the bag. Anna jumped back startled at grabbed her pot of water and flung the contents at the flaming bag. Fred cracked up laughing, but hid under the table to avoid his mother's rath. Sirius struggled to keep a straight face as he helped put out the flaming bag. Anna, over the initial shock, stomped over to George and grabbed his ear and yanked him to his feet. Then with both hands she shoved him to the bathroom. She grabbed a mop and a bucket, and pushed them towards him. He stumbled into the bathroom. Then she handed him a bottle of soap. With that she slammed the door in his face.

The kitchen erupted in hoot of laughter and applause. Anna took a mocking bow and walked back towards the range. Then she turned to Sirius with a server look on her face.

_This house is disgusting. I hope you've been cleaning like crazy. _

"You'd better believe it." Sirius made a sour face.

_Good. Now I want ALL of you out of my kitchen, and STAY out until… one o'clock. I'll be cleaning in here, it's a mess. Who organized this place? _

Sirius sighed. "She's says we need to get out while she 'cleans'"

"There's nothing wrong with the kitchen!" Molly declared.

_NOTHING WRONG? _Anna glared her. _It's disgusting, I can't believe you've been feeding people off of these counters, this range, and this sink. It's unsanitary!_

No one bothered to translate.

Molly coughed. "If you really want to 'clean' you'd better let me help, dear."

_I think not. _Anna shook her head firmly.

"SOMEONE should help you. How about Tonks? She's got to be around your age! The two of you will get along great!" Molly said exasperated. Anna glanced at Tonks who smiled brightly at her.

"I'd love to help!"

_fine, _Anna frowned _BUT, I want all of you out NOW._

Everyone fled except for Molly who slowly stood up. "If you need help, just call!"

When the kitchen was finally empty Tonks let out a relieved sigh. "I don't know how you did it, but you did."

Anna raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You know kick Molly out of the kitchen." Tonks began cleaning the dishes. Anna shrugged and began working. They were quiet for a while, except for the occasional cursing of George as he cleaned the bathroom.

:"So… " Tonks started. "Some one like you has to have a boyfriend right?"

Anna shrugged ignoring the comment. Tonks lapsed into an awkward silence, and then tried again. "Well me neither, I mean I like some one, but I don't think he likes me back."

Anna nodded politely.

"He's so brave, fighting in the order like he does." Tonks continued. Anna looked at her annoyed and She slipped out a pad of paper.

_I don't know what you want me to do about it. _

"Well I thought… you know… he seems to know you… and you might talk to him for me."

_Who's him?_

"Remus Lupin." Tonks whispered.

The plate Anna had been holding slipped out of her hand and smashed to the floor, breaking into thousands of pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Better uber late then never????? ? Don't hassle the student lol

thank you for your pacience I'm going to try to upload again soon, no promises, life is incredibly busy  
Your reviews are everything, in fact I got one recently that made me go... I reeeaaaally should update

* * *

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Sirius looked up from his cleaning as the plate shattered the ground. Harry and Hermione snorted into the dust, and Ron looked baffled.

"The force? What's that? Is it hard? What year do you learn about it?" Ron started looking peakish. The others just shook their heads at him.

"It's a story made up by Muggles called "Star Wars" it's all fake." Sirius rolled his eyes, and stood. "Stay here I'll be back."

As the door closed behind him, Hermione bit her lip, and looked at Harry. "Something odd is going on."

"Way to go Sherlock," Harry replied with biting sarcasm "I'm glad you learned something during all this time here with a secret society."

Hermione thoughtful expression vanished, and gave Harry a reproachful look. She turned back to her work without a word. Ron groaned and nudged Hermione.

"Come on mate, ignore Harry, he probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ron gave Harry a look.

"No, clearly he doesn't care what I say." Hermione replied pertly. The room remained in silence for a few minutes, when Harry finally broke it.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just so frustrating." Harry began violently waxing a silver plate, which was apparently ticklish. Hermione smiled at him, forgivingly.

"It's quite alright." Hermione set down her rag and lent back on her heels. "I was just wondering if there someway the members have developed something that they can speak to each other with out words, owls, messages, or… hand signals."

"Because of how Sirius got up?" Ron asked. "Maybe it's the force!"

"Ron… the force is FAKE" Hermione sighed. "You really should take muggle studies, but yes, Sirius just randomly got up. Why?"

"It would certainly make it harder to eavesdrop on them." Fred plopped down next to them. "But I doubt it, I think Sirius just has good hearing, there was a crash in the kitchen."

"You couldn't hear that from here." Hermione snapped "You'd need extendible ears. Plus, why is everyone accepting Anna? It just doesn't make sense."

* * *

Why was the bathroom so cold? George shivered in the dark, and scrubbed at the cold linoleum floor. He was still in a state of shock, that little … pipsqueak showed more strength and fury then his mother ever had, and she couldn't even use words. At least, he thought, they would forget him and he could hide in there to listen. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He listened to Tonk's pathetic attempts to initiate conversation, some juicy gossip, and then the crash of the plate… followed by Sirius' entrance.

* * *

"Problems, ladies?" Sirius briskly walked into the kitchen "and you haven't even been in here for ten minutes, Tonks, why don't you switch places with me?"

"Well… ok…" Tonks tone was confused and somewhat hurt. She quickly turned heel and left. Sirius leaned against the counter and watched Anna wash for a bit, each plate getting washed harder and harder. Finally one broke in her hands, and a thin cut opened her palm. Sirius gently took her hand and wrapped and kitchen bandage around it.

"Now, tell me Anners, what's wrong?" Sirius waved his wand at the dishes that began washing themselves. Another flicked cleaned up the broken shards. Anna stood at the sink and shook her head.

_I don't want to talk about it. _

Sirius frowned, watching her. "Oh really?"

_J-j-just keep everyone out of the kitchen… well… Harry can come in_

Sirius leant towards her and looked into her face. "OK. I can do that." He tucked a rouge lock of her hair behind her ear. Then he straightened up and started to leave. Anna suddenly caught his shoulder.

_Wait… can you tell me what's happening in the world? _

"I could…" Sirius grinned. Anna rolled her eyes and began taking out ingredients for baking. "Alright I will."

Sliding into a seat and began to talk. "Well I know about Voldomort's return, and Harry's adventures, we talked about it last night. Right now he's keeping very quiet doesn't want anyone to know he's back, you can see why."

_Of course, the silence is convenient. Silence does that_

"Yes it does," Sirius smiled "but we also think this silence is giving him the opportunity to find the prophecy."

_Well even if he finds it he'd have to go get it. _Anna looked triumphant.

"Yes… or use Harry" Sirius grabbed and apple of the table, Anna looked at Sirius with fear.

_Oh… shoot…_

"See the lope hole too did you?"

_We must be careful, do we have a watch on Harry? His friends? Are there bodyguards? I don't want him alone!_

"Yes… but we'd like a 24 hour one, he has dreams Anna, and we all know how dangerous they are." Sirius watched her carefully.

_When can I start? Will you let me go to school with him?_"I think Dumbledore can find a spot for you."

* * *

George sat on the bathroom floor, confused, but thinking. A prophecy? Dreams? 24 hour guard? This was the biggest break they would get for a long time….


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know its short, but.... it works... haha you'll see

secret world, thanks for your review, I like the way you think ;)

* * *

"You have to, mate, no choice."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were gathered in the basement, away from the earshot of the ever present Mrs. Weasley. George was leaning against one of the walls and looking at Harry. He had escaped the bathroom when Sirius knock over a pile of plate, the crash made it possible for George to pop right out.

"Come on George, you only heard what Sirius said, how can you know that Anna really knows something?" Harry could hear how weak his argument was, but he didn't know if he could ask Anna anything, and a small part of him wanted Anna to remain… Anna. If Anna knew EVERYTHING then… then his whole world would be flipped upside down. Also, he hadn't quite forgiven her, he was still hurt by her absence.

A silence reigned in the basement, only Kreature's mumblings were heard. Hermonie leaned towards him and gently place her hand on his arm.

"If anyone is going to tell you anything it's going to be Anna."

"Hold on Hermione, if she truly knows everything then she's going to be like the others and not want to tell Harry anything!" Ginny objected.

"I think she would, she's been gone a long time, and I bet she's feeling pretty low about it." Fred added. Harry tightened up involuntarily at that.

"Fred's right," Hermione said softly "if anyone is going to talk, it'll be her."

The Kitchen was quiet other then the washing of plates, and clinking of silverweed being neatly stored away. Anna's fingers were quick about her tasks, never growing stiff or tired from work. Sirius had left the kitchen to prowl restlessly about the house and Anna was enjoying the solitude. She did not expect Harry to arrive so soon, she had planned on him cleaning until lunch.

Yet, here he was poking his head around the kitchen door, hesitant, and uncertain. Anna took a deep breath and prepared herself for the oncoming onslaught.

"Anna" Harry cleared his throat, Anna turned and smiled, one had beckoning him in. Harry shuffled in and stood in the middle of the kitchen looking uncomfortable, but at the same time sure of what he needed to do. His face seemed to be showing conflicting messages, sadness, joy, anger, and confusion.

"Anna… where… where have you been?"

Anna looked steadily at him for a moment, then she moved her hands.

_Albania _


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry I meant to update sooner…. But … I got into this epic battle with my computer and I only half won…. So I'm lucky I have internet connection, beware that this computer thing could get worse….

Harry stared at her, unable to move. Albania? Did he read her hands right? Albania… it couldn't be… the place where he had been hiding… there had to be a connection.

"What… " Harry cleared his throat, he was suddenly very dry "What were you doing in Albania?"

She didn't move, not a muscle. The air was taunt like a stretched out elastic band about to snap. When elastic bands snap, usually someone gets hurt. Anna stood and stared straight at Harry, fingers frozen in the air. Harry felt resentment building, was she just going to stare? Wasn't she going to finally tell him something? No. She was just going to stare at him with her big doe eyes, a deer in the headlights.

Harry spun and kicked the trash barrel over, scattering the objects across the floor; egg shells, shattered glass, toast crusts, milk cartons, empty firewhiskey bottles, and the odd assortment of scraps. Harry Glared at them, fists at his side, knuckles turning white. On of the milk cartons began to smoke. Still Anna did not move.

Harry tore his gaze away from it at glared at Anna. "I guess you were looking for your D*mn bird."

Again there was silence, Anna sank slowly onto the bench, shaking her head. She buried her head into her hands and sat letting the silence build. Then she looked up at Harry, her fingers began to move.

_No. I wasn't looking for the stupid parrot, I was hunting snakes. _

Harry stared at her in disbelief, could it be? Was she talking about THE snake? Harry sank down opposite her.

"So… you really know? Know about… my…our? World"

_Yes, and no. No and yes. It's … difficult to explain. For I am not like you, but I am not like your relatives either. I am not here no there. _

Anna seemed to struggle to find the right phrases her forehead was burrowed in thought

_Also, I do not know what I can and cannot tell you. I would prefer not to tell you anything about myself. _

Harry forced down his irritation, he was not surprised. Anna never wanted to talk about herself.

"Fine. Can you at least tell me ... what made you go to Albania? Was that woman really your mother? How did you know to go to Albania?"

_I was sent to Albania to find … the snake… but by the time I located hum, it was too late, and I ran into some complications. I was presumed dead._

"Sent? Who sent you? The Order knows nothing about you… " Harry froze, another question popped into his head. "How do you know Remus Lupin? Sirius Black? Did… Did you know my parents?"

_I was sent by Remus Lupin. We are part of a group-_

At that moment the door opened, interrupting Anna's explanation. Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway looking gravely at Anna. Harry looked up half annoyed, and half hopeful, but Dumbledore refused to look at him, but instead looked at Anna.

"Ms. Anna, I was told I could find you in here"

Anna looked quickly at Harry in an apologetic way, but then turned back to Dumbledore.

_And you have. Who are you? _

"A humble schoolmaster," Dumbledore smiled kindly at her "but the real question is, who are you?"


End file.
